zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 133
Suggestions Ashei vs. Romani Both are female Hylians/Humans/whatever you want to call the humans in Termina, and wield a bow to aid Link (well, you don't actually see Romani doing anything, but she presumably is trying to fight Them off after they get inside. We know she's capable from the ending and the fact that she's done this before on her own). Also, both of them learn their fighting skill while very young; Ashei learned the ways of war from her father at an early age, and Romani is still a child and is self taught in the art of fighting off aliens ghosts things with a bow. Thus is my suggestion. You may now make little colored circles with math symbols in them.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:06, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : : Not really feeling it. --'BassJapas' 22:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : : This is teetering between a neutral and oppose. I don't find it all that great, but since I can't decide what to vote, I'll give you the better of the two. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:12, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : : Neuter all. (Also the connections are stretching it.) --AuronKaizer ' 22:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : : Low neutral. It doesn't really interest me but it's okay. The 18:35, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : : Basically what TM said... --'DekuStick '' '' 21:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Ice Block vs. Ilia Alright, stop there. Don't yell at me for another Ice Block fight. First of all, this is a JOINT fight, because me and Stars both worked on it for a good twenty minutes (hence her signature with mine below) and it actually has valid connections. Ready? Here we go. Both the Ice Block and Ilia cannot be interacted with while Link is in Wolf form in Twilight Princess. Both also block Link's path at some point within the aforementioned game, and both also having puzzles involving them (in the beginning of the game, Link must find the secret entrance into the Ordon Spring because Ilia won't let him in, and in Snowpeak, Link must use Ice Blocks to complete many puzzles). Though within separate games, both give Link items; in The Minish Cap, the Ice Block gives Link a Boss Key and in Twilight Princess Ilia gives Link the Horse Call. Both help Link access new areas within separate games; in Twilight Princess, Ilia tells Link about Impaz, granting access to the Hidden Village and, because Impaz gives Link the Sky Book, the City in the Sky. In Majora's Mask, Link must shoot Ice Arrows at ChuChus and Octoroks to create Ice Blocks to help him cross Ikana Canyon. Also, though trivial, in Twilight Princess, both are not found in Ordon Village at some point. There, I'm done. -'Minish Link' 23:10, April 2, 2011 (UTC) and -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 23:10, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : : Don't care if it's a joint fight or not. It's boring. And annoying. --'BassJapas' 23:20, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : : It's the cold truth, I'm afraid, but I have to give this the thumbs down.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 23:38, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : : Since this is coming (partly) from Stars, I'm surprised there was not a claim that Ilia has an Ice block for a heart. But this is another joke fight, so I give thee the red minus sign. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:06, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :: : Haha, we were going to add that but since we had more valid connections we decided to go with those instead. Also, it's not as much a joke fight as it is just an attempt on my part to get Ice Block into the Temple of Courage. -'Minish Link' 03:25, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : : The connections are there, but they're a bit generic. -'Isdrak ' 03:30, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : : What? That's too random. You can make connections like that between basically any two things in the Zelda Universe. As proof, I'm going to click the random page button twice and connect the dots. Ok, Fighter's Shield and WW's Phantom Ganon. Both are encountered in a dungeon, but a special dungeon that is separate from the regular set of quest item dungeons: The Fighter's Shield is given to you in Hyrule Castle's dungeon, while Phantom Ganon is encountered in the Forsaken Fortress and Ganon's Tower. The Fighter's Shield is an item, while Phantom Ganon gives you three items: the Skull Hammer (In the Forsaken Fortress), his sword, and the Light Arrows (both in Ganon's Tower, which is actually right next to Hyrule Castle, where you get the Fighter's Shield in ALttP). One is a phantom of the real person, while the second is given to you by someone who is dying, potentially becoming a phantom or something like one. Also, the Fighter's Shield can block attacks, and so can Phantom Ganon, when he reflects the energy balls during dead man's volley. Also, the Fighter's Shield has some spirally patterns on it in official artwork that look kind of like the patterns on Phantom Ganon. Furthermore, the Fighter's Shield has the Triforce on it in the artwork, and phantom Ganon was made by someone who has the Triforce of Power, who may have even used it to create Phantom Ganon. Also, in Zelda II, they are both not found in the Graveyard for the entirety of the game. Yeah. I spent way too much effort just to say oppose but you get my point. Also, are you sure Wolf Link can't interact with Ice Blocks? He can interact with other kinds of blocks. Besides, isn't Ilia almost as hated as Tingle (at least around these parts)? She'd get destroyed in the ToC, even by Ice Block.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:39, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :: : Pretty sure. Also, if you made a suggestion of that fight I'd support it. -'Minish Link' 13:34, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : : Awesome. Stimulants not needed. --AuronKaizer ' 10:44, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : : It's a kind of funny fight, but it doesn't seem like a fight that should be in the Temple of Courage. (But the connections were pretty funny at some points. Nice job, Stars and Minish). The 18:35, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : : I have no idea what is going on. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:55, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Oh, technically speaking I think another support should appear in this column. Generally the suggestion itself is ignored, but because two people co-suggested this, I think that means it's up one more support than is otherwise noted.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 20:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : : A joke fight once in a while isn't that bad. --'DekuStick' '' '' 21:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) [[Agahnim (A Link to the Past)|Agahnim (A Link to the Past)]] vs. Phantom Ganon Both are alter egos created by Ganon, both are defeated by reflecting their energy attacks back at them, both are found in Hyrule Castle and Ganon's Tower and both are bosses that were later featured as mini bosses in later games. Both of them are also fought twice throughout the game (Agahnim is fought twice in A Link to the Past and Phantom Ganon is fought twice in The Wind Waker and Four Swords Adventures). And finely neither are found on Mercay Island at any point. Oni Link 11:42, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : : Just terrible and utterly bereft of both creativity and comprehensibility. Oh yeah, the fight too. --AuronKaizer ' 11:59, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : : I don't particularly like or dislike it. -'Minish Link 13:38, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : : I'd rather see ice block in. --'BassJapas' 13:47, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : : This is my favorite thus far this week... and that is sad. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:19, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : : The connections seem not that connective. The 18:35, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : : It seems good to me. I wonder if maybe some other people who have been around the ToC longer are tired of fights between characters who are clearly comparable, and want more indirect connections.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 20:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : : I dislike boss fights. They're just...blech. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 15:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) : : It's not that bad, but I don't like it. --'DekuStick' '' '' 21:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Ilia vs. Marin Both are girls (gasp, I know right!) and have fathers that are large men with mustaches. Both of these ladies like Link and give him something musical to aid in his quest (Ilia: Horse Call; Marin: Ballad of the Wind Fish). Even though they both like Link, they are aggressive towards him (Ilia: steels his horse and lectures him; Marin: The forth The Travels of Link photo says it all). --Birdman5589 (talk) 14:18, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : :I'm quite fond of this one even though I'm not sure why Oni Link 14:26, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : : So I can see Marin crush Ilia. -'Minish Link' 18:24, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : : I'll support this I guess. But Ill hope something better comes along. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:26, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : : Maybe the best this week, but doesn't really interest me like the other one. The 18:35, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : : Nice similarities without being too obvious a fight. However, I'm pretty sure Marin is going to totally destroy Ilia. Marin is a fairly well loved character among fans from what I've seen, and Ilia, people will probably vote for anything at all just to make her lose.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 20:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : : And Ilia knew the name of the Seagull -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 20:16, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : : I'd say it's a great fight and my supporting it would have nothing to do with the generally crummy suggestions (though the very existence of (*gasp*) multiple suggestions is very much appreciated) of this week and I probably would have opposed it in most other cases, and the fact that I want to see Ilia get beaten into a bloody Fulp, but that'd be a lie. --AuronKaizer ' 20:18, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : : This is probably going to be incredibly one-sided, but the fight is okay. --'DekuStick '' '' 21:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) : : Can we beat this chick into a pulp? --'BassJapas' 21:17, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Comments Not that there isn't plenty of time for this situation to be remedied in the current week, but what happens if the week ends and all the ideas have zero supports? Does the least opposed fight pass, or do we wait and leave the current fight up until a suggestion finally gets a positive score?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:39, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :Yep the least opposed fight wins. I don't think thats ever happened before though, so we never had to worry about it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:20, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archive